Troublesome Lives
by negative40G pwns
Summary: [ShikaSasu]  How they confessed


It was a normal day as usual. The lazy brown haired teen watched the clouds go by in a field. The dark haired teen was walking on a narrow dirt path.

"Is that-?" The black haired teen went over to the lazy one.

"Wha-... Oh..." Shikamaru grinned, "it's just you." He shut his eyes.

"Well I feel welcomed." Sasuke smirked. "I'm gonna sit with you since I have nothing better to do." He sat as he said he would.

Shikamaru was glad Sasuke sat down. Truthfully, he liked someone sitting with him while he was cloud watching.

About ten minutes passed after Sasuke came. No one said anything. So Shikamaru tried to start a conversation.

"So how's everything?" He asked.

Sasuke was surprised that Shikamaru cared. "Pretty normal. Nothing's new or exciting. You?"

"Meh... Things could be better, but it's okay." Shikamaru yawned. "I'm tired..."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He stared at Shikamaru. _'Wow... He's so... Perfect. How is he always so calm? I'm always a nervous wreck inside, but he's so laid back, he doesn't care about a lot... Not even-' _

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and stated the obvious, "you're staring at me."

Sasuke couldn't say anything, so he looked the other way and blushed. "..."

"Is there something wrong?" Shikamaru asked, surprising Sasuke that he cared what he thought.

"... Yeah, I guess." Sasuke laid on his back next to Shikamaru. "There's someone I like... Well, it might be love. I don't know, I've never been in love before."

"Me either. But I think I'm in love." Shikamaru smiled then turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked him in the eyes and blushed. _'Why am I blushing? I never blush. Well, I have a few times, but am I really in love with-'_

"It's you." Shikamaru confessed. "I'm in love with you, Sasuke." He smiled.

Sasuke was speechless. After a few minutes, he found something to say. "Y-you what? You really l-love me?"

"Yeah. This is the first time I've ever confessed this kind of thing to anyone. Do you love me?" Shikamaru asked while smiling.

"I was about to say that I loved you, too," Sasuke was glad that he found someone who loved him for who he actually was, not what he pretended to be.

"Well, this worked out. How... Not-troublesome... For once." Shikamaru laughed quietly. "So, what about your fan-girls?"

Sasuke didn't care much about them in the first place. "I never really liked the way they screamed my name so much."

Shikamaru knew what he was talking about. He knew Ino, of course. "I see... So, would you like to go out on a date sometime? Or are you too busy?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. How about tomorrow night at 9? I can't tonight since I'm training." Sasuke was hoping he would say 'yes' to tomorrow.

"Sure, I'd like that. A lot." Shikamaru grinned. "Well, I've gotta go for now. I have to get home before my mother has a fit. I'll see you later?"

"Definitly. Could I walk you home?" Sasuke was crossing his fingers.

"Sure, that sounds great." Shikamaru offered his hand for Sasuke to grab so he could help him get up. Shikamaru kept Sasuke's hand held.

_'H-he's holding my hand... He's nicer than I thought.'_ Sasuke smiled. Shikamaru's hand was warm.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah, nicer than I thought it'd be. Wasn't it supposed to rain?" Sasuke looked at the sky and saw a cloud shaped like a bird. _'What the hell...?'_

"I don't know, I don't really care about the weather unless it's raining. Then I go complain to my father or go to Choji's house to hang out with him." Shikamaru said.

_'Choji... Does he like him, also?' _Sasuke needed to know. "Uh, Shikamaru... Do you... I mean... Have you ever liked-"

"No, I've never liked him. He's my best friend, I mean, he's cool to hang with, but never in that way." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "You're the one I've fallen deeply in love with. I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke was, once again, speechless. "You're the one I've fallen in love with, too. I mean, people think you're mean since you're lazy, but... I don't know where I'm going with this. I love you for who you are, and I've never felt like this towards someone before. I've always been obsessed with avenging my family's death but-"

Sasuke was cut off by a kiss from Shikamaru. He hugged the dark haired boy tightly and said, "I understand."

Sasuke hugged him back. "I never want to let you go." He had never felt so happy in his life. He had found that one person who he loved and that loved him back. And it wasn't a crazed fan-girl.

"I don't want to either... But I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you at 9 tomorrow, right?" Shikamaru asked grinning.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up. I love you, Shikamaru." Sasuke replied.

"I love you, too." Shikamaru hugged Sasuke again and kissed him firmly. "Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye, Shikamaru." Sasuke waved, and Shikamaru waved back before shutting the door behind him.

_'Wow. So this is what true love is, huh?' _Sasuke walked home. Happy to know he had finally found what he actually wanted in life. He just never realized it was love that he wanted. He also needed love. If he didn't have love, where would he be? He didn't care where he would be, as long as he's where he wants to be.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a random story I wanted to write, so if I get enough good reviews, then I'll add more parts to it. Like their date and everything. Hope you all enjoyed it. I think it's my best story yet. 


End file.
